ACIP is designed to establish the feasibility of a full-scale randomized clinical trial of therapies for asymptomatic myocardial ischemia to reduce mortality & the rate of myocardial infarction. ACIP will measure the relative efficacy of medical therapy to suppress angina vs medical therapy to suppress both angina & asymptomatic ischemia vs revascularization.